Five Night's At Freddy's OC Story
by Dowser10
Summary: Yet another person takes the security guard position at the abandoned place of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The gang start their usual hunt towards the security guard but they notice something different about this security guard. This story is rated M for possible Blood, Gore, and Shipping's (OC, Chica).
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights At Freddy's OC Story:

Chapter: 1

20 years after the bite of 87

* * *

Time: 11:45 PM  
Point of View:  
Chica

"Have you guy's seen my mixer? I thought I left it in the kitchen but now its gone".  
"Nope" Answered Freddy and Bonnie at the same time. They were playing cards. "I think Foxy might know where it is" Bonnie said. "I'll raise you by one Freddy".  
"Thanks bonnie, well Foxy is probably in his cove so I guess I will check there first". I walked into Foxy's cove only to see that he isn't where he usually is. "Huh weird he is usually here. I guess I will check the front of the restaurant then. I walked around the corner to see Foxy and my mixer at the front desk. "Hey Foxy you found my Mixer!" He didn't respond. "Foxy  
you ok?"  
"Shhh quiet lass, there be the owner and someone else outside. I be trying te listen." Foxy said. I looked out the door towards where Foxy was looing to see Mr. Fazbear and someone else wearing a security guard's uniform talking to each other outside.

Time: 11:50 PM  
Point of view:  
Cyrus

"Thank you so much for taking this position Cyrus! We were in need of a good security guard after what happened" Mr. Fazbear said.  
"What did happen if you don't mind me asking?"  
"Oh it isn't that important a kid just got bit" He Answered.  
"That sounds a little important, did a dog get brought into the restaurant or something?"  
"No, one of the animatronics bugged out and bit a child" He put bluntly.  
"Wait one of the animatronics bit a child?"  
"I will tell more about it in the morning, right now you need to start getting prepared for the night so here are the keys and good luck" He said. He then got into his car and sped off.  
"Well I guess this is my job now, better get started to show initiative or whatever". I walked towards the front of the building and unlocked the door.

Time: 11:55 PM  
Point of view:  
Chica

Foxy and I listened to their conversation and then watched Mr. Fazbear drive off.  
"Well I guess we have yet another security guard".  
"Aye lass, I not be sure if it is the one who did it." Foxy said.  
"I'm not sure either Foxy, but if it is we can't let him get away again". The security guard then started to walk towards the front door. "Crap! Foxy lets go". We ran back towards the stage where Bonnie and Freddy were still playing cards.  
"Guys there be a new security guard" Foxy shouted.  
"Is it the one?" Freddy asked.  
"We be not sure" Foxy Answered.  
"Well we can't chance it being him and then living, everyone get into positions" Bonnie said. Foxy then sprinted into his cove and Freddy, Bonnie, and I then jumped onto the stage and got into our  
positions and then the lights when out.  
"Alright were ready, Bonnie your move"

Time: 11:55 PM  
Point of view:  
Cyrus

I opened the door to see the front desk and kids drawings all over the walls. I scanned the wall until I saw my drawing.  
"Man 20 years ago this was my handwriting. I sucked at it". I continued to walk past the drawings until I came to the open doorway that  
was my office. "So this is where I will be staying? It's cool there are cameras everywhere it will be fun to watch what's on them". Then  
the lights cut out. "Oh wow that scared me, it's ok Mr. Fazbear said this would happen this just means my job has started". I sat down in my chair and then the phone rang. *Ring*  
"Uh hello"  
"Hello?" The voice said.  
"Yes hi"  
"Hello Hello?" It said again.  
"Wait a minute"  
"Uhh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled for your first night" It said.  
"Oh ok it's a recording"  
"Um, I actually-" *Beep*  
"That's enough out of you, I'm going into this blindly just to see what happens. Alright well I guess I will start by this off by checking the cameras. Okay East hall looks good, closet is fine why would we have a camera in the closet?, West hall has a bunny walking  
down it, Kitchen just has audio, wait" I look out my left door and sure enough there is a animatronic bunny walking towards the door down the hall. "Okay wow I did not know that they walked around freely during the night, that is probably what the doors are for"  
I kept hearing the metallic clanking down the hall and as soon as it got near the door I pressed the red button next to it and a big medal door came crashing down so hard it sent me back from shock. "Wow that was loud, maybe this white button is a door light"  
As soon as I pressed the white button the outside of the door lit up with light and at the window a big bunny stood staring back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Five Night's At Freddy's OC Story  
Chapter 2

* * *

Time: 3:00 AM  
Point of view:  
Bonnie

I was given the signal to make my move so I started making my way down the hall to the office when I saw the hall camera light up then quickly power down.  
"That was fast, usually they take a while to start watching the camera's. Maybe it is him" I continued to walk towards the office door but when I got near it, it shut. "How could they have known I was that close to it?" I peered into the window to have the lights come on and have another face looking through it as well which scared me. I jumped back from shock and watched the person inside do the same except he fell to the ground.  
"What the hell, why do the animatronics wander around and night? And why do they look through windows?" He said. I looked at him a bit more closely and saw that he was just a kid. "That is some heavy eye contact" He said. It broke my concentration on him when he said that. "How are you looking at me like that? And why are you looking at me like that" He said.  
"Your just a kid?"  
"You can talk?" He questioned. I quickly left and started heading back to the stage to hear the door open behind me. I hopped back  
onto the stage.  
"So are they the one?" Freddy asked me.  
"No they are just a kid"  
"A kid? Like a child?" Freddy asked.  
"No you nimrod like a teenager like us"  
"Its a teenager?" Asked Chica. "I got to see this"  
"Me too" Said Freddy.

Time: 5:00 AM  
Point of view:  
Chica

I walked down the East hall with Freddy to see if what Bonnie said was actually true. Freddy was the first to peer in when we got to the door.  
"Wow it really is just another teen like us" He said.  
"Let me see-" The door then just slammed shut sending us both back. The doors lights came on and then a face peered through the  
window.  
"Huh different ones this time" He said. "Well go on, shoo your wasting the power-"  
"Hi"  
"Uh hi?" He answered back. "So you talk as well huh?" He said.  
"Yes we all do. You can open the door, we won't hurt you"  
"That isn't going to happen" He said.  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know, you guy's might eat me or something. I don't think you guy's are even supposed to be able to move" He said.  
"We aren't but we can explain ourselves if you open the-" *Ring*  
"Well that's my shift, not tonight but maybe tomorrow I'm still not sure about this" He said.  
"Well goodbye then, see you tomorrow" He opened the office door then quickly ran out the front door. "Are we really that scary?"  
"I mean we have killed a lot of people" Freddy answered.  
"True, well I guess we will see him tomorrow then. Go tell Bonnie and Foxy what happened over cards and deal me in, I'm going to  
make a pizza.

Time: 6:05 AM  
Point of view:  
Cyrus

I ran out the front door as fast as I could after I opened that office door thinking that as soon as I opened that door that they would try to kill me. Now I lay against my car trying to process what just went down.  
"So they can talk, they can walk around freely, are capable of advanced thoughts and free will by asking their own questions? Well I  
guess I will get answer's later tonight but right now I'm going to head home and fall asleep"

Time: 7:00 AM  
Point of view:  
Chica

"So what are we going to tell him?" Foxy asked.  
"I think we should just come clean and tell him everything"  
"But we will sound ridiculous" Bonnie said.  
"I mean he already saw us talking to him and making eye contact. After that maybe he will believe us" Freddy said.  
"I think instead of what we usually do we should scare him" Foxy said.  
"That might be fun. But lets hope we don't give him a heart attack" Freddy said.  
"So later tonight we do what we usually do except we don't kill him agreed?"  
"Agreed" The others said.  
"Cool" Freddy then handed out are cards.  
"Score!" Bonnie said out loud.  
"Man this hand sucks a-"


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Night's At Freddy's OC Story**  
**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Time: 11:55  
Point of view:  
Cyrus**

"So let me get this straight. Your saying that foxy malfunctioned and bit a kid and that is why he is out of order?"  
"Yes that is correct" Mr. Fazbear said.  
"And that the animatronics never had a proper night mode so they wander around at night?"  
"Correct again" Mr. Fazbear said.  
"And that they see night guards as endow skeletons and try to get in the office and grab them to stuff them into a suit?"  
"That is a lot of information but yes that all is correct"  
"What about them talking?"  
"I don't know anything about that. They may just be playing their prerecorded messages from when this place used to be open"  
He answered.  
"Ok well I guess I'll head in and get started then"  
"Good man" He said and then drove off.  
"Bizarre even he wants to get away from this place" I went towards the front door and put the key in the slot to be rewarded with a click and the door swung open. I quickly got into my office and started to check the camera's. East Hall was clear, West Hall was clear, the closet was clear, and Pirate Cove had a Fox animatronic sticking out of it. "Yeah wait a minute" I checked the Pirate Cove cam again to see if what I thought I saw was true and it was. A fox animatronic was sticking its head out of the curtains which sent a chill down my spine. I quickly checked the stage camera and saw the three animatronics looking at the camera. But when I switched back to the Pirate Cove camera, the curtain was all the way open and the fox was gone. "Ok this is starting to get scary. I thought they said they just wanted to talk. Maybe they are trying to kill me" I checked the West Hall camera to see if he was there. He was there, he was sprinting full speed down the hall. "Shit!" I dove towards the door lock button and pressed just in time to see the fox sprint past the window and bang against the door.  
"Yarg no one has ever closed that in time I be impressed. What be your name lad?" The fox asked.  
"Uh it's Cyrus"  
"Ah Cyrus that be a fine name" The fox replied.  
"What's yours?"  
"It be Foxy" Foxy said.  
"Well Foxy what do you mean by no one else?"  
"Yarg no one else has ever had the reflexes to close that door when they saw me on the camera before" Foxy said.  
"What happened to those people?"

"They were killed weren't they?"  
"My intention wasn't to harm you lad" Foxy said.  
"I don't know that"  
"Please mate come with me so we can explain ourselves" Foxy pleaded.  
"How about you explain yourself first and then I will consider it"  
"Ok fine. I used to run down the hall and get people and stuff them into the suits in the back. But that wasn't my intention with you"  
Foxy said.  
"What was your intention with me?"  
"Just to scare you, it's what the rest of us agreed on because you are a kid" Foxy said.  
"Why just for me then?"  
"Please come and let us explain" Foxy said.  
"... alright just let me be at a safe distance from you guys" I turned around to head out the other door to see Chica right in front of me  
inside the office.  
"Hi" Chica said.  
"Holy-" I jumped back and hit the door button lifting the West Hall door. And then Foxy came inside the office.  
"Well that's it im dead"  
"We won't harm you honestly. Just hear us out" Chica said  
"Ok fine just no more of that for tonight"  
"Alright take my hand" Chica said. Chica pulled me up off of the ground.  
"Well thanks" She didn't let go.

**Time: 1:00  
Point of view:  
Chica**

I held out my hand for him to grab and when he grabbed it I felt something I never had felt before. My cheeks felt hot and his hand  
felt warm. It was a felling that I never wanted to stop.  
"Uh Chica you alright?" He said. I just realized that I hadn't let got of his hand yet.  
"Uh yea im fine lets just go to the others so we can tell you about us and this place" My cheeks still felt hot, I regret letting go of his  
hand.  
"You ok uh what's your name?" He asked.  
"Oh my name is Chica and thank you im fine. What about you what's yours?"  
"My name is Cyrus. Nice to meet you I guess" Cyrus said.  
"I'll right lads lets go to the others" Foxy said.  
"Ok just let me get some of my stuff" Cyrus said. He started to go through his things while me and Foxy started to go back to the rest  
of the group.  
"So what was that about?" Foxy asked.  
"What was that about?"  
"I saw what happened between you and Cyrus" Foxy said. I immediately felt hot wen he asked me that. "You held onto his hand for a fair amount of time" Foxy said. He raised his eyebrow at me. "Do you like him Chica?"  
"I-I don't know I was just helping him up and then-then-shut up! lets just get back to the group"


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Night's At Freddy's OC Story  
Chapter 4**

* * *

**Time: 1:30 AM  
Point of view:  
Foxy  
**

I could tell that she liked the lad, it was pretty obvious of that. Her stammerin, her flushed cheeks, her actions just said it all. But I will  
decide against pickin her about it for now.  
"What would the lad need if he was to come and let us explain ourselves?"  
"I don't know, maybe he doesn't fully trust us yet and maybe he is getting prepared to defend himself if he has to" Chica said. Well that  
was partly true.

**Time: 1:35 AM  
Point of view:  
Cyrus**

"This is insane, they are probably just waiting till I'm right in the middle so they can kill me. Or stuff me into a suit like the fox said.  
well all I have is my flashlight for protection. Great the last thing I'll see is their scary faces before I get ripped to shreds. Well here I  
go". I walked out the West hallway to see all the kids drawings on the walls. What was surprising was that they all had the dates written on them saying 1987, but they all looked new and clean. "That is really weird do they like clean them?". I walked out into the main area to see them sitting at a big table in the middle.  
"Hey Bonnie is it all set?" Freddy yelled. Is what all set? I thought.  
"Almost its really hard to do this last part without light so bear with me, hehe" Bonnie said.  
"Shut up Bonnie. Wait is that him?" Everyone at the table shifted an looked towards my direction.  
"Yea that be the lad" Foxy said.  
"You said he was able to close the door in time before you ran in? Freddy said.  
"Yea is reflexes were sharp, hey lad how a bout you come over here" Foxy said.  
"O-Ok" I said a little unnerved. How can they talk like that, is-is that pizza in front of them? I came up to the group and Chica pulled  
up a chair for me. "Thanks" I said.  
"Y-Your welcome" Chica said.  
"Good thing you know manners" Freddy said.  
"I just wanted to be polite. Do you guys just play cards and eat pizza in the dark every night?"  
"No we actually do all that with the place being lit up" Freddy said.  
"You guys turn the lights on at night? How?"  
"Bonnie is good with tech so he usually gets the generator going in the basement" Chica said.  
"He said that the last part was hard to do with no light right?"  
"Aye you have good hearing lad, that be correct so?" Foxy said.  
"So I have my flashlight maybe I could go help him"  
"Really?" Chica said.  
"Yea its the least I could do, you guys have been nice" I then got up from the table and started walking towards the personnel only  
and walked right in.

**Time: 2:00 AM  
Point of view:  
Chica**

After he walked through the door Foxy started talking.  
"So you will never guessed what happened in the office" Foxy said.  
"What happened?" Freddy asked. My heart started to race.  
"Foxy I swear you shut up"  
"The lad did manage to shut the door but then Chica managed to sneak in and scare the boy right out of his boots" Foxy said.  
"Hehe we do usually get them eventually, I'm still amazed he managed to shut you out though" Freddy said.  
"I know right that lad is sharp and is nice, but then you wont guess what happened next" Foxy said. My heart started racing faster.  
"Foxy I swear-"  
"I'm kidding lass I won't say" Foxy said. My heart started to slow down a bit.  
"Thank you"  
"Wait what did happen?" Freddy asked.  
"I'm sorry that's between the three of us" Foxy said.  
"Aw man now I'm really curious" Freddy said.  
"I'm going to go check on him" Whoops.  
"Wait what?" Freddy asked.  
"I-I mean those two! N-Never mind". I then raced to the door and pushed it open and hid behind it. "Smooth Chica that won't get his  
gears turning at all"

**Time: 2:30 AM  
Point of view:  
Cyrus**

I walked down the basement steps to hear the clattering of bolts.  
"Uh hello Bonnie you down there?"  
"Yea I'm down here who is it?" Bonnie asked.  
"Uh its Cyrus"  
"Oh-wait who?" Bonnie asked again.  
"Its me the security guard. Freddy said you needed help so I brought a light for you"  
"Y-You really came down here to help? You are standing right in front of a animatronic killer, and we are in the basement" Bonnie said.  
"Well the ones upstairs seemed dangerous but they were really nice. I was skeptical, but I trust them so I will trust you".  
"Wow ok well cool shine the light over here then please" Bonnie said. I shined the light over where he asked and he was connecting  
some parts. I recognized two of the parts because I tinkered around with these things too so I new what those parts were.  
"Wait connect those two parts right there". Bonnie stopped.  
"Those two? you sure?" Bonnie asked.  
"Yea im sure just trust me"  
"Uh ok" Bonnie replied. Then he connected those two.  
"Ok now plug that in there"  
"Ok" Bonnie said. He then plugged it in to the spot.  
"Cool now just pull the handle"  
"Really you sure?" Bonnie asked.  
"Yea man just pull it" Bonnie pulled the handle a few time and the generator started right up filling the basement with light.  
"Wow amazing! How did you do that?" Bonnie asked.  
"I tinker around with parts a bit and I recognized a few"  
"That's cool! you have to show me sometime" Bonnie said.  
"O-Ok sure"  
"Hey you guys got the generator running cool, now lets head back up then"  
"Sure I guess" I picked up my flashlight and we started heading back up.


End file.
